The forest
by Telesphore
Summary: Luna perdue en forêt, un ronflak dans les arbres et une ombre dans une grotte. Tout est réuni pour un beau petit tableau dans un petit OS sans prétention.


Salut les carottes poilues ! Aujourd'hui un nouvel OS pour vous. C'est un Luna/Severus, un couple que j'apprécie particulièrement, mais qui est, à mon goût, trop peu exploité. Je pense d'ailleurs à faire d'autres fic basé sur ce couple ! Le principe d'écriture est un défi des sept mots, donc pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on me donne sept mots ou expressions (adjectifs, verbes [conjugués ou non], noms, ...), qui généralement me sont donné par Eloolie-chan, et je écrire avec. Je remercie fort fort (avec des gros bisous baveux) Chalilodimun, qui me corrige.

Bon évidemment le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (qu'est que j'aimerais, surtout sev'), mais son à J.K. Rowling-la-plus-merveilleuse.

Sur ce bonne lecture les amis !

Ha oui, j'allais oublier les mots que j'ai eu pour écrire, les voici : Rose; Diamant; Grotte; Arbre; Piranha; Montre; Tango

* * *

La lisière de la forêt avait de très grands arbres, tout le monde le savait, en revanche ce qui était beaucoup moins connu c'est que plus on s'enfonce dans celle-ci, plus les arbres étaient énormes. Mais là, les êtres feuillus étaient vraiment gigantesques. Au pied de l'un d'eux se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un blond pur. Elle avait la tête relevée comme si elle voyait quelque chose d'invisible aux yeux du plus grand nombre. Ses pieds nus étaient seulement revêtus de la terre humide de la forêt interdite. Elle remarqua enfin qu'elle ne devrait pas se trouver là. Luna, puisque c'était son nom, avait suivi un ronflack cornu depuis le parc jusqu'au coeur du bois afin de l'attraper et montrer à tout le monde que ces animaux existaient. Un peu plus perdue que d'habitude, elle fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même pour étudier son nouvel environnement. Des arbres, ça oui, très haut d'ailleurs. De la terre, fraîche et légèrement mouillée. Une sorte de clairière, où tout au fond se trouvait une falaise, un peu étrange de trouver cela ici mais bon. Et en bas de celle-ci, une grotte qui scintillant sous le clair de la ronde lune. La blonde s'approcha un petit peu et s'aperçut que les scintillements provenaient de roses de diamant. Les précieuses fleurs poussaient pour devenir de très beaux arbustes de cristal. La jeune fille entra à l'intérieur de cette merveilleuse caverne aux trésors. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux, les rosiers n'étaient pas les seules choses étonnantes à se trouver dans la grotte. Une haute silhouette noire, penchée en avant, était en train de tailler les rosiers de pierreries. Des feuilles d'émeraudes tombèrent par terre dans un joli tintement. L'ombre se releva lorsque la lumière qui lui apportait la lune fut masquée par la Lovegood. Un regard d'onyx croisa celui de la demoiselle qui reconnut son professeur de potion. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Je peux savoir, Miss Lovegood, ce que votre petite personne fait hors de son dortoir en pleine nuit ?

La voix de l'enseignant sortit comme un claquement. Peu décontenancée par le ton intransigeant de son interlocuteur, la blonde sourit gentiment.

\- Il y avait un ronflak cornu, mais il est monté dans l'arbre là-bas, je voulais simplement le montrer aux autres.

\- Lovegood, pour la dernière fois, les ronflak cornus n'existent pas, c'est dans votre petite tête de délurée que ça se passe ! gronda Snape passablement énervé de la présence de son élève.

Luna avait les yeux embrumés de larmes. Elle avait l'habitude que ses camarades lui disent ce genre de choses mais jamais un professeur ne lui avait crié cela à la figure. Elle baissa la tête et regarda sa montre. Il était une heure moins le quart. Effectivement, il était un peu tard, cela voulait dire que ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle suivait le ronflak.

À la vue des gouttelettes accrochées aux cils de la jeune fille et du tremblement discret de ses membres, le brun se sentit soudainement mal de lui avoir gueulé dessus. Elle ne lui avait rien fait de mal, et malgré ses délires sur des animaux imaginaires il appréciait vraiment son intelligence. Mais elle n'avait strictement rien à faire ici à cette heure là. Cette grotte était à eux, à Lily et à lui seulement, leur secret. Et là, une petite blondinette à l'esprit pur et innocent débarquait et le découvrait dans une vision parfaitement touchante qui exclut toute réclamation par rapport à cela. Elle avait dû marcher plusieurs heures juste pour arriver dans la clairière. Cachant sa fatigue derrière son air d'ingénue, elle se tenait juste en face de lui.

\- Lovegood, est-ce que vous avez conscience que vous ne devriez pas être ici ? Et où sont vos chaussures ?

\- Pourquoi ? dit-elle en éludant la seconde question.

Des nargoles lui avaient encore pris ses souliers, pas besoins d'inquiéter son professeur pour cela.

\- Parce que vous êtes une élève et vous devriez vous trouver dans votre lit, en train de dormir.

\- Ha ?

Elle était étonnée. C'est vrai que la fatigue la prenait. Mais son lit était si loin. Peut être que... Elle allait tester. Le torse de Snape semblait si confortable.

Elle fit deux pas en avant et s'effondra sur l'homme. La blonde s'endormit devant un Snape éberlué de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait une de ses élèves dans ses bras, et elle ne semblait pas avoir eu beaucoup d'états d'âme à s'endormir là. Il la souleva de terre, maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer, mais que ferait il de son doux paquet une fois au château ? Bon, il verrait bien.

L'ancien espion transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'école, il se dirigea vers ses appartements, il n'avait pas le coeur à réveiller la jeune fille qui dormait dans ses bras. Il la déposa ensuite à l'intérieur de son lit en soie verte. Ça lui allait bien. Bien, il passerait le reste de la nuit sur son canapé. Allongé sur ce dernier il se rendit compte que tout le temps où il avait pu toucher la jeune fille son coeur avait dansé un tango effréné dans sa poitrine. Et maintenant que le froid remplaçait le corps chaud de Luna il avait l'impression que son propre corps était aussi nu qu'une carcasse s'étant faite dévorée par des piranhas. Il se coucha avec cette désagréable sensation et aussi la douce idée qu'une mignonne blondinette faisait de beaux rêves entre les draps de son lit.

* * *

Bon, j'ai conscience de devoir m'améliorer mais voilà ! N'oubliez pas une petite Review (ça fais plaisir, sisi j'vous assure)

A bientôt mes bichons !


End file.
